A Captains Duty
by Dragons-Flying-High
Summary: When the Enterprise picks up an abandoned ship they get a surprise when they find a 15 year old girl on the verge of death. With no family to return to and nowhere else to go, will it be an orphanage for Haley? Fatherly Jim.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is just a short thing I wrote outa the blue. Dont worry, I'm still working on 'An Illogical Friendship', this is just a 3-4 chapter long side story I felt like doing. Anyhoo, enjoy.

Disclaimer- I do not own anything from the Star Trek franchise

* * *

James T Kirk sat in the captain's chair, blankly staring out at the distant void of space. Nothing new had happened for months, and Jim relished a chance to get of the bridge. But he had to be there, it was his duty.

The speaker buzzed. "Jim, get down to med bay, now." Bones' voice ordered. Jim sighed, glad to get out of his chair and stretch his legs. The only thing that worried him was the tone of seriousness in the doctor's voice. He got into the Turbolift, just before telling Spock that he had the Con.

The lift whirred downwards, the lights zooming by. Within a minute he was down at the med bay, poking his head through doors looking for McCoy. When he eventually found him, the doctor was with a few of his assistants, surrounding a hospital bed. "Bones, you wanted to see me?" Jim asked his close friend.

"Yes. Jim, You'd better come over here." He replied, his voice grim. The captain walked over slowly, and the assistants parted to show him what lay in the bed. A girl, probably about 14 or 15, lay there, curled up in the sheets and with a pained look on her face. She was asleep, but Jim could tell she was extremely ill as the sweat formed on her brow.

"Who is she?" Jim asked, looking at her young and pained face. "And what's wrong with her?"

"She's called Haley. Remember that abandoned shuttle we picked up earlier? Turns out it wasn't abandoned, this one was on it." The doctor explained. "We found her in this state, only able to mumble her name a few times. I've run all the tests I can, but I've got nothing on what's causing her to be like this."

"So why the hell didn't our sensors pick her up?" Jim asked, frustrated but worried for the poor girl.

"Whatever's effecting her has her on the verge of death, sensor must have mistaken it for something other than a person." Bones shrugged, making an educated guess. "I've put as much stuff in her system as I think is safe, but nothing's working. But that's not the problem; whoever her parents are, we think that they were on the ship and ended up dying. Either way, she's essentially an orphan."

Jim felt a pang of sadness in his chest. He knew how it felt to lose one parent, but he couldn't think how painful it was to have lost both. He pitied the girl; she was truly alone in the world, or so it seamed, with no one to run to. He sat on the edge of her bed, dabbing the sweat off her forehead with a cloth. She looked like she was stuck in a permanent nightmare, trying to run away from the evil but unable to find an exit, so she just kept running, as fast as she could in the hopes that she would eventually find a way out. "What are we gonna do with her Bones?" He asked him sincerely.

"Well, there's a few Space Stations nearby that we could drop her off at once she wakes up, and they'd take her to an orphanage if she doesn't have any family." He said, sighing. Jim frowned at the thought of abandoning this poor girl in an orphanage, leaving her in a house where she would wait, for potentially her entire life, to be wanted.

"We can't do that to her Bones. She's ill, and she's young. If we stick her in an orphanage she'll probably end up there most of her life, forever waiting for a family." Jim protested, completely against the idea.

"Well what do you suggest we do Jim?" Bones snapped. "This is a Starship, not a children's home! We can't keep her here for 5 years."

"Bones, I just.. I don't want someone else to grow up without parents. Loosing one is bad enough, how do you think loosing both feels?" Jim said back, looking down at his feet. Bones was about to reply with something, but a movement in the bed took his full attention.

"Jim, she's moving!" He said as he checked her vitals. "Her system's clearing, she's waking up!"

And sure enough he was right. The girl stirred, she mumbled something unintelligible, and her eyes fluttered open, revealing two bright blue orbs, looking around the room in panic. The first face she saw was that of Jim's, the kind smile on his face calming her down slightly.

"Hey," he said softly to her, his voice kind. "It's okay, you're safe. You're names Haley, right?" She gave a quick nod. "I'm Captain James T Kirk, but just call me Jim."

"J-Jim?" She asked tentatively. The captain gave a nod in a reply. "Where am I?"

Her voice was slightly hoarse, no doubt from the illness, but it was also quiet and scared. Although, there was also a hint of wonder. "You're on the U.S.S Enterprise," Jim replied, smiling. "And this is Doctor McCoy, he's been making sure you were okay."

As Jim turned to point at Bones the doctor nodded, and he walked towards Haley. "it's alright Haley, I'm a doctor. I'm just checking your vitals." He said as he pulled out a small scanner and waved it over her. She didn't seem to phased by the doctor; in fact Jim though she was surprisingly calm for suddenly waking in a ships med bay.

"Well, you seem all fine. Whatever you had has apparently run off." The doctor confirmed, looking at the scans. "We'll have to keep you in for another day or two, but after that you'll be free to leave your hospital bed."

"Where will I go when I'm better?" She asked, her voice much more confident now. She sounded like a normal teenager now, pretty relaxed with everything going on. "My mum and dad, they were on the ship when-"

She took a sharp intake of air, the memory of what happened to her parents on the ship flooding back. She sat silently for about five seconds before the tears came streaming out. She'd just realised that both her parents were dead. Jim felt her sorrow and put a comforting arm around her and pulled her close the him, embracing her like a big brother or a father. Her silent cries sent a shiver up Bones' spine; when kids cried loudly it was for attention, but when they wept silently it was because of pure grief.

After a few minutes of her sobbing had passed, Haley looked up to Jim and McCoy. They both looked kindly at her. "So where will I go? I've got no other family." she asked, he voice less firm.

"We.. we don't know. One option is an orphanage, but I'd really rather not send you to one." Jim said.

"But I'm afraid we have no choice," Bones added grimly. "If you've got nowhere to go, I'm afraid we have to."

"It's okay, I understand," Haley said, lying to them both. She understood, but she wasn't okay. Her parents were dead. She had nowhere to go now. She was unwanted, unneeded, unloved. And that burned a hole in her heart. "I'll just have to go to an orphanage."

"I'm sorry," Jim said, the words sincere. "Get some rest, I don't want to ask you any questions now, they can wait until you feel up to it."

"Thank you Captain," she said, curling back under her covers.

"Call me Jim," He said to her, but her eyes were already closed. He gave a sorrowful look to Bones, a look he gave back, and left the med bay. Haley lay there, forcing sleep, hoping that it would somehow lessen the grief.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week had been interesting for Haley, as most of it composed of trying to keep her mind from the fact that her parents were dead. The crew helped in this; Bones would sit and talk to her while he did his paperwork for the most of her time in the med bay, and once she was out Jim took her up to the bridge to meet everyone. Uhura just _adored_ Haley (which was a little off-putting at first but she soon got used to it), Scotty showed her the engineering decks and they ended up in a game of hide a seek that lasted 4 hours, and Sulu and Chekov were always talking to her and making her laugh. She's even had a game or two of chess with Spock. She liked being on the bridge when she could, she would sit somewhere quietly and just watch the stars go by on the screen. By the end of the week she was a common face on the bridge; it was almost as if the ship's crew had adopted her.

She wished. She'd have loved to live on the ship, seeing the stars everyday when you woke up and everyday before you went to bed. She'd never liked ships much before as the only ones she's been on were tiny, cramped, smelly ones. But the enterprise, as Scotty said, was "A beautiful lady to outshine any star."

"Haley?" Jim had said, sitting down next to her on the levels of the bridge floor. Her bright blue eyes reminded Jim of his own eyes, and he could see the same wonder in her eyes as he'd had at her age, as she sat there looking out into the stars.

"Yeah Jim?" She said, turning to face him. She looked like a normal teenager now; hair slightly messy but still tidy, the borrowed oversized mens red uniform acting like a dress it was so big. She said she preferred it, along with her skinny black jeans they'd manage to find for her, to a proper fitting uniform.

"Haley, if you're ready, I'd like to ask you a few questions and get this whole thing cleared up." Jim replied, trying to sound kind but firm.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I'd forgotten about that," she said quite calmly. "I think I'm ready."

The captain nodded. "Alright, Bones and Spock are waiting in the conference room." He told her. They both stood up and made their way there, Haley silently dreading having to face these memories. But she couldn't let it show; she had to act strong. She was on her own now, she'd have to be strong to survive.

* * *

They arrived in the conference room a few minutes later. Haley knew this should have been a much bigger affair, with all the ships higher-ups, but Jim had obviously kept it to the four of them to avoid unneeded stress for her. She was grateful for this as she walked through to door to find the First officer and the CMO, both looking pretty relaxed (well, as relaxed as a Vulcan can be she supposed), and she sat in the empty seat opposite them as Jim joined them.

"Haley, as you know, we found you aboard an otherwise empty vessel. We've come to the conclusion that something happened to your parents and, if you are ready and feel able, we would like you to tell us what exactly did happen," Spock said, his voice as emotionless as ever.

"Well, we were on our way back to earth after my parents had a meeting with their company, and this other ship came by and they transported on and.." She tried, a lump stuck in her throat where the words wouldn't let go. She struggled out the words while keeping back tears. "They- they came aboard and my mum told me to hide in the engine room. I did, but I could still hear what was going on. The kicked and punched them, and I heard shots fired. They started talking about "having to take the bodies aboard so nobody would know", and then I stared to feel dizzy and passed out. When I woke up I was on the ship."

The room was silent. Everyone, even Spock, was shocked by the brutal events. Jim looked into her eyes, and he could tell she was putting on a brave face.

"Sounds like the fumes from the engine room were what was in your system," The doctor explained to her. "Must have been why nothing I gave you worked; I was giving you stuff for the completely wrong thing."

"Indeed doctor. Did you see who these people were?" Spock asked.

Haley shook her head. She had run to hide before they'd fully beamed aboard. Spock nodded, and then turned to the captain.

"I believe this is all the information we need. I shall write a report to be sent to Starfleet." The Vulcan said, nodding and walking out the room.

Bones stood up aswell. "I'd better get back down to my patients," he said, walking off. That left Jim and Haley, sitting in silence. Jim sighed, and stood up, walking over to where she sat. He placed himself on the table next to her, and he gave her a look of gratitude.

"You did well kid," He said, nodding. "I'm sorry that you've had to go though all this. Loosing your parents, being brought aboard a massive ship surrounded by strangers."

"It's ok, it's not your fault. Plus, I like it here. I like the crew, and I like to sit on the bridge and just watch the stars go by. Everyone's really nice here; I feel at home here." she said, letting her mind trail off.

"I know the feeling," Jim said. "This place_ is_ my home for the next 5 years, but the crew is also family."

He immediately regretted using the term "family", and mentally slapped himself for his stupid slip of the tongue. He could see the tears well in here eyes, but she held them back firmly.

"I'm going to be all alone in an orphanage soon aren't I." she said, more a statement and not a question. Jim didn't want to answer with the truth, but he couldn't sugar coat it.

"You'll make new friends though. You wont be alone, not really. You'll meet other people, maybe even a boy?" He said, nudging her with his elbow lightly, smiling. She chuckled.

"No thanks, I'll stick to my books." She said. "Seriously, you could make a small mountain out of all the books I've read."

"Oh, you like your books? Why didn't you say, this ship has a great library." Jim said, smiling at reaction she had when he said this. "It's amazing. Any book you want, you type it into the machine and it's there!"

"Really?" the teenager replied, eyes full of wonder.

"Yeah, come on, I'll show ya!" Jim said back, smiling just as much as she was. He took her by the hand, both of them running through the corridors of the Enterprise while passer-by's either chucked or nearly got knocked over.

When the door slid open Haley's mouth hung open. She saw rows full of books, shelves high as the ceiling, and small sofas and chairs that looked as comfy as clouds.

"Pretty cool huh?" Jim asked, seeing the look on her face. She just nodded, smiling and running over to one of the machines.

Haley nodded, her smile wide. She thought about which book to choose; she had so many favourites. Many came to mind, but there was one she was certain on. Typing in the name, a copy of Mary Shelly's _Frankenstein _appeared before her, the pages smelling crisp and fresh.

"I haven't read that one," Jim said, taking the book in his hands. He flicked to the back to read the blurb, and nodded. "Sounds good."

"It is. This book practically invented the sci-fi genre. Well, it's not sci-fi in the way of space, but it's what made the genre." Haley rambled on, soaking in the smell of the pages. She would have loved to live in there, to have every book ever written right at her hands.

"I'll give it a go sometime," Jim agreed, handing her back the book. Anyway, I'd better get back to the bridge, so you can hang around here for a bit if you want. There's a nice window seat that you get a great view from over there."

"Yeah, I think I will. I haven't had a chance to read for ages." She said sadly. The last time she held a book was the day her parents were murdered. It was pretty much _when _her parents were murdered, having dropped her copy of _Frankenstein_ on the floor when her mother told her to hide. The memory brought back a shard of painful memory, and she quickly pushed it away

"Alright, just buzz the bridge if you get lost." The captain replied, leaving her on her own. She walked slowly over to the recommended window seat, and saw that he had been right, the view was amazing. Sitting down on the plush red cushioning, she propped herself up against one of the sides and opened to where she had left off on the ship before the events had occurred.

Haley felt herself slipping into the book as it absorbed her, being transported into the world of fiction. Before long hours had passed and she hadn't moved from the comfy spot, the book rising and falling slowly as it lay open on her chest as she was fast asleep.

* * *

Jim walked in, wondering if Haley was still in the library after not seeing her all day. He took a quick look around and, when he saw her, let out a soft chuckle. She looked so peaceful as she slept, book still open on her chest. It was such a contrast to when he'd seen her in the hospital bed, curled up with sweat dripping off her brow as she fought off unknown illness. Jim was really fond of Haley, and he felt a pang of regret as he realised that once she left for an orphanage he'd most likely never see her again.

But he shook the thought from his head; there was no point dwelling on it. He walked over and picked her up in his arms, her breathing soft as she slept. He carried her all through the ship to her room, and placed her gently down on the bed, pulling the covers over her and tucking her in. He smiled to himself; over the past few days he'd gotten a small insight into what being a father was like, and he had to admit he enjoyed it. He's always figured it just meant one more responsibility, but having someone to care for, to look after, to call your own, he figured it must be something special. Bones had talked about his daughter on occasion, but never much, and Jim guessed that under that hard shell he hid a soft side reserved just for her.

He left the room, figuring he'd go see her in the morning. His head was full of thoughts, and for one second he thought it could all work out, but then he remembered that he was a Star Ship captain, and he had to force the thoughts away. He decided to go speak to Bones; he'd know what to do.

Jim reached the med bay office about five minutes later, to see his friend sitting at a desk, filling in paperwork. Bones looked up, saw Jim, and let out a sigh followed by "What've you done now?"

Jim sighed back and took a seat in one of the chairs. "Bones, I don't want to see her go," he muttered. "I really don't want her to go."

Bones looked at Jim as he knew the feeling. "Jim, you've got no choice. It's not as if she can stay here." Jim's eyes flashed for a second, an idea popping up, but Bones shook his head. "I know what you're thinking Jim, and forget it. A ship is no place for a teenage girl."

"But Bones, it's... it's like she's my daughter!" He said, emotion welling up. "I don't know why, it's just that she's grown on me. I can't bear to see her get sent to an orphanage and be stuck there for half of her life. She's so smart and adventurous, she doesn't deserve to be stuck in a grimy home for years."

"Jim, I understand, and I agree with you, but you can't do anything to stop it. It's not safe for her here, remember what happened with Khan? Imagine if anything like that were to happen again, and Haley got hurt." Bones explained, trying to make Jim understand. "Jim, adopting her isn't a good idea."

"But I can't bear to see her go. And besides she's 15; within a few years she'd be old enough to take care of herself. I just.. I really do not want to let her go." Jim said, close to tears. She _was_ like a daughter to him, and within the week of knowing her he knew she was brilliant.

"Well, all I'm saying is don't put your feelings before hers. Talk to her about this." The doctor advised, shaking his head. "Now get outta here, I got paperwork to do."

Jim did as he was told and left, heading towards his quarters as he was off shift till the morning. All he did was lie in bed and think things over, trying to figure things out. Eventually he got to sleep, but only a few hours. When the morning came he'd have to talk to her about it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Haley?" Jim said, poking his head through the doors of her quarters. She sat where he knew she'd be; on her bed, sitting with her legs crossed, enveloped in a book. She was so out of it she didn't even notice him walk in. "Hello, earth to Haley?"

"Huh? Oh, hi Jim. Sorry, I eh... kinda got carried away.." the teenager said, putting the book down and smiling apologetically.

"It's fine. But, I uh, need to talk to you about something," Jim said, trying to steady himself for what he was about to discuss. "We're only two days away from the space station where you'll be dropped off. I really don't want to see you go but.. it appears I don't have any other choice."

"Oh.. yeah I'd forgotten about that." Haley replied, the immense realisation crashing down on her. She was going to have to leave the ship soon, this wonderful place she'd grown so fond off, and leave all the people she'd met behind. She felt like curling up into a ball and just crying, but she had to be strong.

"Look, Haley.. I really don't want to have to put you too an orphanage. I think you're too clever and fun to be stuck in a place like that. Being a Captain, there are rules that restrict my interference, but I've had a look and I think I've found the loopholes."

Jim tried to calm himself down, and to steady his slightly shaking hands. The girl looked at him in confusion, not fully grasping what he was talking about.

"You'd have to do a lot of work in order to pick up the skills, and you'd be taught here on the ship. You would have to stay here till the age of 16 at least, as that's when you'd become legally independent, although you'd most likely have to stay here for the rest of the 5 year mission. You might end up in dangerous situations, but I believe you're smart enough to be able to take care of yourself." he finished, all in one breath. Haley had cocked her head, wondering if he meant what she thought he meant.

"Jim, are you... are you asking to adopt me?" she said quietly. Jim couldn't tell by her voice how she felt about it, but as he nodded she broke into a massive grin.

"Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" she yelled, leaping forwards and embracing him into a tight hug. "You mean I get to stay here with you and everyone else?"

"Yeah. I'd be your legal guardian, but to be honest it'll be more like that whole crew's adopting you." Jim answered, her infectious grin spreading to him as well.

Haley let go of him, sat back down, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Jim, thank you so much. You've given me a family." she said.

Jim could do nothing but smile. He'd go and tell Bones the good news right away, then the bridge crew, then the rest of the ship. They'd have a little celebration somehow; welcoming the new member of their family. He hugged her again, and then told her that he's better get down to Bones and tell him the good news. She nodded, picking up her book again and letting him leave.

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get back into the world of the book; she was too excited about her own.

* * *

"Well Jim, you're a dad now." Bones said with a grin as Jim finished the last of the paperwork. He'd sat in the doctors office for a few hours now, making sure he hadn't missed anything. "The confirmation should come through in a few days if Starfleet aint too busy. So why don't you go tell everyone the good news."

"You trying to get rid of me, Bones?" Jim said, a smug grin on his face.

"I just don't want you cluttering up my office. Now get outta here, haven't you got a ship to run?"

Jim left feeling like a 5 year old on Christmas morning. He couldn't stop smiling no matter how much he tried, and Spock looked slightly concerned when he got to the bridge. Haley stood in her usual place between Chekov and Sulu, the laughter between the three of them making him smile even more. From what he could hear, Chekov was explaining how something had been invented in Russia, and when both Sulu and Haley went to correct him, instead all three of them had just started laughing. He was glad to see her so happy.

"Bridge, can I have your attention please," Jim said, putting on his captain voice to get their attention. Everyone turned to face him, some slightly surprised. Haley knew exactly what he was about to say, and she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"As you all know, in a few days we'll be nearing the space station where we are due to drop Haley off, to be sent back to earth." Everyone saddened as Jim reminded them of their destination, even Spock -though his face did not show it-. "But, I have an announcement to make. We will not be stopping at the space station because, as of a few days time when the paperwork is all finalized through Starfleet, I will be adopting Haley as her legal guardian."

The bridge was pure silence for a few moments, and then Haley felt herself lifted into a hug by Chekov, who was saying something in Russian that she didn't understand. Everyone was smiling (except Spock of course but he did seem quite please), and the hugs just kept on coming. First Chekov, then Sulu and Scotty, and Uhura gave her the biggest hug off all. Bones appeared, asking if he's missed the party, to which she responded with a hug, thanking him for saving her. Her and Spock shook hands, as he welcomed her to the ships family.

The ships family. She had a family again.

Words of congratulations were spoken to both her and Jim, and she ended up sitting in the captains chair while Jim stood behind her. He lent down and whispered something into her ear, to which she nodded and smiled.

"Mr Chekov, change course to Tamaric 12. Mr Sulu, warp 3." She said, blushing as she relayed Jim's ordered in her most captian-like voice.

Chekov and Sulu turned to each other and smiled, and the Russian replied "Aye Keptin!" in his accent, as the pair plotted the course.

Haley was home now. She had a family, people who cared for her, and all the books in the world.

"Thanks dad," She said quietly, so only Jim could hear.

* * *

**AN: **Hey guys! Hoped you liked this little short story. I really wish there was more material about Kirk with kids, because I think that deep inside he loves them to bits. I'm currently working on An Illogical Friendship chapter 6, so stay tuned for that! Also, I've been tempted to do a Tom Hiddleson/OC or a Loki/OC story, but I'll wait till I've finished my current projects first.

Thanks for the reviews aswell! ^_^


End file.
